ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Origins
THANK YOU VERY MUCH IF YOU READ THIS SERIES! Bex.jpg|Are you Excited?!|link=Everything Changes: Part 2|linktext=Are you excited for the next episode? Look how fierce Flame looks! Ben 10: Origins is a Ben 10 mini-series which tells the story of a twelve year-old Ben. It comes after Ben 10: Omniverse but is set in between Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force. Get ready to kick bad guys buts in the biggest action TV show ever! It takes place in the summer vacation after Ben and Gwen's first years at high school, but evil villains are still seeking the Omnitrix! Ben, Gwen and their Grandpa Max save Bellwood from evil aliens as they do every summer, but with these new villains Ben gets a few new updates to his Omnitrix along with a few new alien forms. But with Ben and Gwen already started high school, they have a lot of homework to do, but will they be able to do this with the world on the line? Changes in timeline from Original: *Ben can use Clockwork at age twelve. *Tetrax has a new suit. *Blukic and Driba meet eleven year old Ben. *Max now carries a ray gun with him everywhere. *Ben's Omnitrix has small upgrades. Meaning of series: *The series was made to tie-up the events of 16 year-old Ben. (Shows Ben turning into Upgrade) Ben 10, he's a human boy. (Shows the Omnitrix) Who can turn into aliens with the watch on his wrist. (Shows new alien Freeze Yeti freezing Zombozo) He's an awesome kid if you get to know him. (Shows Kai Green) He's the one and only Ben 10. (Shows Ben's new arch-enemy Flame) Ben 10, Origins... Ben 10, Origins... Ben 10, Origins... (Shows 4 slides of some of Ben's aliens) He's Ben 10. (Shows Ben 10: Origins logo) (Upchuck is heard burping) Who is your favourite character? Ben Gwen Max Blukic and Driba Tetrax Which fan-made villain is your favorite? Flame Rex Catgirl Ben 10: Origins/Episode Guide Add your signature ---- (~~~~) on a new bullet here. *ISM is HERE! (No non-epicness ) 09:10, July 20, 2013 (UTC) *User: Ermac270|Happy to sign! *'UltiEpic!' (Wall - Blog - ) 10:56, July 22, 2013 (UTC) The only video-game to date: *Ben 10: Origins (The Video Game) Heroes Main *''Ben Tennyson'' *''Gwen Tennyson'' Recurring *''Max Tennyson'' *''Azmuth'' *''Blukic'' *''Driba'' *''Magister Patelliday'' *''Mr. Baumann'' *''Sandra Tennyson'' *''Carl Tennyson'' *''Natalie Tennyson'' *''Frank Tennyson'' *''Ken Tennyson'' *''Albedo'' *''Kai Green'' *''Ben 10,000'' *''Gwendolyn Tennyson (Ben 10, 000)'' *''Kevin 11, 000'' *''Kenny Tennyson'' *''Gwendolyn Tennyson (Ben's daughter)'' *''Devlin Levin'' *''Jen Tennyson'' *''Glenn Tennyson'' *''Maxine Tennyson'' Villains *''Flame'' *''Rex'' *''Ben Tennyson (Dimension 51)'' *''Zombozo'' *''Limaxes'' *''Catgirl'' *''Psyphon'' *''Charmcaster'' *''Hex'' *''Malware'' *''Kevin Levin'' *''Kerris Levin'' *''Eon'' *''Vilgax'' (rarely) *''More TBA'' Aliens *Heatblast *Diamondhead *Wildmutt *XLR8 *Grey Matter *Four Arms *Stinkfly *Ripjaws *Upgrade *Cannonbolt *Ghostfreak *Freeze Yeti *Portaler *Arcticguana *Ditto *Blitzwolfer *Frankenstrike *Snare-oh *Wildvine *Upchuck (Merk or Perk) *Eye Guy *Waybig *Spitter *Buzzshock *Clockwork *Eon Category:Series Category:Sequels Category:OS Sequels Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Prequels